deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Reilly Cauldwell
Reilly Aengus Cauldwell (b. 25 January) is an Irish half-blood wizard and Banshee half-breed of the Cauldwell family, the eldest son of Aengus and Ailbe Cauldwell (née O'Connor). He is also the elder brother of three Squibs: Conor, Benjamin and Finlay. Growing up, his family were renowned for their running of one of the wizarding world's largest Wiz-O-Farms, growing magical crops and raising livestock for the benefit of different companies; they were also known, far more discreetly, for their predilection for what many assumed to be the art of Divination. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Reilly was Sorted into Hufflepuff House, on account of his hard-working and affable nature. He soon became best friends with fellow student Odysseus Leander and later Matthew MacDougal. Throughout his school years, Reilly proved himself to be a sensible and diligent wizard, consistently trying to keep his friends out of trouble to varying degrees of success. He displayed an extraordinary gift for the likes of Herbology and Divination, but was better known to his fellow students for covertly using his talents in herb cultivation. He was also a member of Slug Club and Divination Club, and after being selected as a Prefect in his fifth year, he was finally promoted to Head Boy in his final year at Hogwarts. Category: Fourth Generation Category: Activists Category: Background Characters Category: Banshees Category: Cauldwell family Category: Divination Club Category: Dumbledore's Army Category: Half-bloods Category: Half-breeds Category: Head Boys Category: Herb Dealers Category: Herb Users Category: Hufflepuff Category: Impaired Individuals Category: Journalists Category: Leander Broomsticks Category: Leander family Category: Married Individuals Category: Ministry Staff Category: Multilingual Individuals‏‎ Category: Musicians Category: O'Connor family Category: Orchestra Category: Order of the Phoenix Category: Potter family Category: Prefects Category: S.P.A.D Category: S.P.E.W Category: Sign Language Category: Slug Club Biography Family lineage Early life Reilly Aengus Cauldwell was born on the 25th January to Aengus and Ailbe Cauldwell on the outskirts of the village of Blarney in County Cork, Ireland. His father was a wizard, while his mother was a Muggle; Aengus, a minor functionary working in the Muggle Liaison Office, met Ailbe, a failed stage actress, when the latter was attacked by a Lethifold disguised as a stage curtain. She reportedly fainted at the revelation of the wizarding world's existence, but upon awakening, she grew enlivened and demanded to know more. After no more than a few short months, the couple were married and expecting their first child. As a female Cauldwell had not been born nor expected in the family for generations, his parents had already anticipated his gender, planned out his full name, and decorated his room in totality. Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Reilly, like other members of the Cauldwell family, was known for sporting messy flaming-red hair and a pale and highly freckled complexion. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Herbology: * Charms: * Duelling: * Non-verbal magic: * Muggle Studies: * Divination: * Care of Magical Creatures: * History of Magic: * Apparition: * Quidditch (theory): * Flying: * Charisma: * Bilinguist: As well as speaking English as his first language, Reilly was also fluent in his native Irish Gaelic, having been taught to speak and read in the language since childhood as was custom for members of the Cauldwell family. He was also capable of recognising other less common languages such as Runes and Gobbledegook, despite not being entirely fluent. * Music: * Wandlore: * Mechanical engineering: Due to his interest in Muggle technology, Reilly developed a skill in repairing various forms of Muggle machinery in his spare time, from taking apart computers to handling fully-sized automobiles. Though his attempts to repair the Charmed Camaro did not amount to much success, he likely improved his skills significantly during this little sojourn into automotive engineering and learned a great deal from it, as he was later able to make several mechanical and magical modifications to his own car as well as Aries Peltier's new motorcycle. Though the bike endured severe damage, he managed to repair the vehicle to perfect working order, which he then later returned to Lucky. * Sign language: * Leadership skills: * Indomitable willpower: * Love: Banshee abilities *'Divination': **'Automatic writing': **'Psychometry': **'Sound Divination': *'Harbinger of Death': *'Premonitions': Possessions * Poplar wand: * Dress robes: * Muggle artefacts: * Ford Jalopy: * Family home: Relationships Family Parents Conor Cauldwell Benjamin Cauldwell Finlay Cauldwell Lily Leander Daughters Odysseus Leander Cauldwell family Matthew MacDougal Rosemary Potter Etymology Reilly is an Irish name meaning "courageous, valiant". ''It is often used as a surname, with its other forms including O'Reilly and Riley, and it is derived from the Gaelic Ó Raghallaigh Sept that was based in Counties Cavan and Westmeath. '''Aengus' is a masculine given name in Irish. It is composed of the Celtic elements that ultimately amount to mean "one vigor". It is the Irish form of the Scottish Gaelic Aonghas, Aonghus. In Irish mythology, Aengus is a member of the Tuatha Dé Danann and a god of love, youth and poetic inspiration. He is traditionally described as having singing birds circling his head. The surname Cauldwell is of Anglo-Saxon origin, and is a locational surname deriving from any one of the places called "Caldwell" in North Yorkshire and Warwickshire. It means "the cold spring, or stream". Quotes }} Notes * Reilly's theme song was Prey by The Neighbourhood. Trivia Gallery Reilly 13.jpg Reilly_31.jpg Reilly_34.jpg Reilly_15.jpg Reilly 30.jpg Reilly 08.jpg Reilly 05.gif Reilly 09.jpg Reilly 06.jpg Reilly_10.gif Reilly_18.jpg Reilly 11.gif Reilly 12.gif Reilly_24.jpg Reilly_26.jpg Reilly_17.jpg Reilly_21.jpg Reilly_27.jpg Reilly_32.jpg Reilly_28.gif Reilly_22.jpg Reilly_33.jpg Reilly 04.png Reilly_19.jpg